Vinte Anos Depois
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Chuck e Sarah se encontram depois de vinte anos. Tradução de Twenty Years Later by LeeCan.


**N/T: **Eu não escrevi esta história, estou apenas traduzindo do inglês para o português, com prévia permissão. Segue tudo como a autora, LeeCan, fez; não há nada de diferente. As notas da autora permanecem. N/T significa "nota da tradutora". Qualquer observação minha com N/T, e da autora com N/A.

**N/A: **Recentemente eu estava pensando em todas as ótimas histórias que eu tenho lido nesse site. Há cerca de dez delas que se destacam na minha mente. Eu pensei neles em "Dois Anos Depois", mas me veio à cabeça que deveria se passar mais tempo antes de Chuck e Sarah se reencontrarem. Eu não pude parar de pensar sobre isso e esse é o resultado. Eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Vinte Anos Depois **

Isso terá sido um ano atrás amanhã.

Ele realmente não queria voltar para Nova Iorque, mas ele não poderia deixar seus sogros abatidos. Eles contavam com ele estando aqui nesse momento de dor.

Ele lembrava-se vividamente do funeral e o quão vazio se sentiu. Lembrava-se de se sentir dessa maneira apenas outra vez em sua vida.

Aquele pensamento levou a mente dele vinte anos atrás. Ele teve que rir em silêncio apenas um pouco. Rir era um termo muito forte para o que ele fez. Ele não tinha pensado em Sarah Walker em meses. Questionou-se porque o aniversário de morte de sua esposa o fez pensar nela. E então lembrou-se como ele se sentiu quando entendeu que ela tinha deixado-o para ir à outra missão. Ela o deixou sem uma palavra e sem um jeito dele fazer contato com ela.

Ele tentou... oh, como ele tentou.

A dor de perder Sarah era tão dura como a dor de perder Tara. Ele teve que perguntar pela milionésima vez o que aconteceu com ela. Ela estava viva ou morta? Ele nunca saberia, pensou.

Mas estava de volta à Nova Iorque porque a mulher que _quase_ apagou a dor de perder Sarah, a mulher com que ele se casou, morreu de câncer há um ano completo, amanhã.

Então agora, ele se encontrou andando nas ruas de Manhattan, procurando por um bar que pudesse conseguir um sanduíche e uma cerveja. Apenas matando o tempo para eu poder deixar o amanhã para trás, pensou.

Logo à frente havia dois bares que pareciam adequados para seus propósitos. Ele decidiu ir ao da direita, e no último minuto mudou de ideia e atravessou a rua para achar um lugar dentro do prédio.

Perguntando-se se ele cometeu um erro com sua escolha, procurou por uma mesa vazia. Enquanto caminhava através do labirinto de mesas e clientes que conversavam e riam, os olhos dele se fixaram em uma mulher de sua idade, com cabelos louros cortados elegantemente na altura do ombro e olhos azuis que poderiam ver dentro de sua alma.

Aqueles olhos azuis estavam observando-o como um leão que encontrou sua presa. O olhar no rosto da mulher era similar com o que ele imaginou que sua própria expressão estaria.

Para Chuck, era como estar em um sonho. Ele sentiu arrepios começando lentamente em seu braço e seguindo por sua espinha. Sentiu cada novo choque como se fosse criado nesse momento de existência surreal. Como ele manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos dela, não estava ciente que havia caminhado para o lado oposto da mesa dela.

- Sarah Walker? – ele disse. Viu-a sorrir levemente.

- Chuck Bartowski... I nunca pensei que veria **você** novamente.

O primeiro pensamento dele foi dizer alguma coisa realmente rude. Alguma coisa que iria direto ao ponto... Mas nada que ele pudesse dizer realmente causaria impacto nessa mulher que ele não tinha visto por vinte anos. E, isso seria imaturo.

- Você parece ótima, Sarah. Eu não posso acreditar que é você. Como você tem estado? – ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos, de repente se sentindo um pouco estranho. Deveria estender sua mão para ela ou ir até lá e dar-lhe um abraço? Ele não sabia, ao certo.

- Eu estou bem. Como você está? O que te trouxe a Nova Iorque? – ela perguntou. Seu sorriso parecia sincero e honesto.

- Na verdade, um enterro ou o aniversário de um enterro.

- Lamento. Alguém próximo a você?

- Minha esposa... Tara.

- Chuck, eu lamento muito.

- O pior já passou nesse momento. Não que eu não sinta a falta dela todos os dias.

- Você gostaria de se sentar? Eu não fiz o pedido ainda – ela disse simpaticamente.

Chuck olhou ao redor do estabelecimento cheio e não viu outra opção, não que ele teria aproveitado de qualquer forma.

- Claro – ele disse puxando a cadeira oposta a dela.

Ela estudou a expressão dele antes de ele ficar um pouco embaraçado pelas poucas palavras ditas.

- Você está realmente bem, Chuck. O cabelo grisalho combina com você.

- É uma coisa boa porque isso pareceu acontecer de um dia para o outro. Um dia eu estava com trinta anos e alegremente casado e no outro eu sou um homem velho e... – ele parou de falar, percebendo que estava prestes a dizer, um viúvo.

Ele olhou para o seu guardanapo, repentinamente embaraçado por demonstrar sua emoção. Enxugou a umidade de seu olho.

- E sobre você, - disse, tentando mudar de assunto. – O que te trás a Nova Iorque?

- Eu moro aqui.

- Você se mudou de Washington? Quando?

- Cerca de três anos atrás. Eu moro a cerca de dez quarteirões daqui.

- Você continua trabalhando para... Você sabe?

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Não, eu fui afastada antes de vir pra cá.

Um estranho silêncio seguiu-se a aparição de uma jovem garçonete com longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis-escuros.

Chuck pensou como ela era bonita, mas faltou a certeza de algo da Sarah de vinte anos atrás. Ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa. Ela continua tendo isso, pensou.

- Vocês estão prontos para pedir? – a garçonete perguntou.

Sarah e Chuck olharam um para o outro, silenciosamente se perguntando se eles sabiam o que eles queriam.

- Eu quero um Rueben* (**N/T: **Glossário no fim da fanfic) e uma Killians** – ele disse, olhando para Sarah ao pedir.

- Eu quero um tuna sub*** com tudo, exceto as azeitonas, e água.

Chuck e Sarah se olharam nos olhos e sorriram. Chuck sabia que era uma das coisas que ele realmente sabia sobre Sarah, ela não gostava de azeitonas.

- Continua tirando as azeitonas da sua pizza eu vejo – ele disse com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. – Você sabe Sarah, que pode ser uma das poucas coisas que eu realmente sei sobre você... Você não gosta de azeitonas.

- Sobre isso Chuck... Meu nome não é Sarah Walker. Eu usei esse apenas quando eu estava em LA. Eu nunca mais usei esse nome novamente.

Chuck não pode agüentar o suspense. Ele às vezes se perguntava se Sarah era o verdadeiro nome dela.

- Qual é o seu nome então? – perguntou com uma sugestão de irritação.

Ela estendeu sua mão pela mesa e pegou a mão dele na dela.

- Samantha Williams, Sr. Bartowski, eu estou feliz por encontrar você. – Ela sorriu com o absoluto prazer de que poderia finalmente dizer a ele seu verdadeiro nome.

- Samantha Williams... Sarah Walker, eu vejo você manteve as coisas perto de casa. Você tomou seu próprio conselho, manteve as coisas simples e disse tudo o mais honestamente que você poderia na sua vida disfarçada. – Chuck sorriu mais para si mesmo do que para Samantha. – Eu acredito que isso é um mistério que eu não teria me perguntado pelo resto da minha vida.

Samantha não sorriu de volta e ficou séria.

- Chuck, eu era uma boa agente. Eu fiz muito para ser boa. Eu espero que você saiba que deixar LA em 12 de setembro de 2008, foi a mais difícil missão que eu já recebi. Eu quase não pude fazer isso.

Chuck estudou seu cardápio por um minuto. Então olhou diretamente para os olhos de Samantha.

- Sarah, eu quero dizer, Samantha, eu gastei um ano tentando achar onde você estava, qual era o seu nome... Alguma coisa sobre você. Apenas quando eu pensei que eu tinha uma vantagem... isso desapareceu. Eu não sei o que acontecido se eu não tivesse encontrado Tara. – Ele quebrou o contato visual. – Ela me salvou.

- Lamento que eu tenha tido que partir daquela forma. Eu fui ordenada a ir embora sem dizer uma palavra a você e deixar o país no mesmo dia que deixei LA. Eu não acho que houve um dia pelos próximos três anos que eu não pensei em você... Sobre como você estava. Mas eu não podia usar os recursos da CIA para te encontrar. – Ela parou para olhar em volta do lugar. – Você sabe que eu encontrei sua esposa uma vez.

- Eu não entendi.

- Quando eu fui afastada da CIA, eu peguei um voo para LA no outro dia para ver você. Eu tinha a intenção de ficar por uma semana e relembrar os velhos tempos. Eu procurei seu nome e peguei seu endereço. Eu dirigi até a sua casa, andei até a porta e bati. Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando eu encontrei Tara Bartowski. Eu aleguei ser algum tupi de entrevistador ou pesquisador e passei cerca de quinze minutos perguntando a ela sobre política, eu acho. Claro, eu soube como você estava sem ela saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu fui embora quando descobri que você era esperado em casa logo. Fui para casa na manhã seguinte.

- Eu pensei que você tinha planejado ficar por uma semana?

- Vôos podem ser mudados – ela disse tristemente, se lembrando da viagem.

- Por que você não ficou apenas ou me ligou para que pudéssemos conversar? – Chuck disse. – Ei, - ele disse repentinamente – eu acho que me lembro disso. Tara disse que uma pesquisadora parou lá. Disse que ela perguntou sobre coisas genéricas, mas apenas parecia interessada quando perguntou sobre mim. Foi você, não foi?

Samantha balançou a cabeça.

- Parece que sim.

- Por que você não ficou? – ele perguntou novamente.

Samantha olhou para longe de Chuck por um segundo e depois de volta pra ele.

- Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa quando eu vi que você tinha se casado. Eu acho que eu não esperava isso, apesar de não saber por quê. Depois que eu vi que você estava feliz, eu pensei que provavelmente a melhor coisa seria seguir em frente e deixar você seguir em frente também.

- Sarah, eu digo Samantha...

- Está tudo bem Chuck, você pode me chamar de Sarah. De qualquer forma, não soa bem quando você me chama de Samantha... Sarah está bem.

Eles sorriram um para o outro novamente. Dessa vez a pausa silenciosa foi interrompida pela garçonete trazendo a comida deles.

Chuck pegou seu sanduíche e começou a comer quando ele viu que Sarah estava rezando. Apressadamente, deixou a comida no prato e se juntou a ela.

- Desde quando você começou a orar por seu alimento? – ele perguntou assim que ela terminou.

- Eu tenho sido uma pessoa espiritual por toda a minha vida. Essa era apenas uma parte da real Samantha Williams que eu jamais poderia permitir que você soubesse.

- Uau – ele disse espantado. – Sarah, isso apenas mostra como eu sei realmente pouco sobre você.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Chuck, eu conversei com Casey uma vez sobre você e eu. Todo mundo sabia como você se sentia em relação a mim, mas ninguém sabia como eu me sentia em relação a você, nem mesmo você, com certeza. Mas eu contei a Casey que estava apaixonada por você e quis tentar fazer isso melhorar entre nós. Eu tenho certeza de que ele contou ao chefe dele. Foi apenas uma questão de semanas antes de eu ser afastada.

- Eu não entendi porque você não me deixou um jeito de encontrar você. – Chuck estava se lembrando da dor do passado.

- Nós tivemos apenas uma chance. Se eu fosse transferida não teria jeito de fazer isso funcionar. Sob aquelas circunstâncias a melhor coisa a fazer, pra mim e pra você, era fazer uma ruptura limpa. Não foi fácil, mas era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Você sabe Chuck que, às vezes não pode acontecer.

Chuck não gostou da resposta dela embora não pudesse argumentar com a sua lógica. Ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ela provavelmente estava certa.

- Falando no Casey, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele se aposentou. Tem uma casa no Alasca. Um lugar realmente remoto, eu soube.

- Cara, isso parece com John Casey. Eu vou apostar que ele é o homem mais feliz do planeta.

- Eu não sei Chuck. John ficou quase trinta anos trabalhando em operações disfarçadas. Eu não sei se muitas pessoas que ficaram muitos anos nisso, estão felizes e bem ajustadas.

- Isso inclui você, Sarah? – O olhar de preocupação de Chuck para sua parceira de mesa era real.

- Eu estou bem. Eu tenho pesadelos ocasionais de vez em quando, mas nada comparados aos demônios que John lida, eu tenho certeza.

Chuck observou Sarah sem falar. Ele não gostou de pensar nela sozinha e lidando com os fantasmas de seu passado.

- Você encontrou alguém? – ele perguntou esperando que sim e esperando ao mesmo tempo em que não.

- Você quer dizer um marido? – ela estudou a expressão dele. – Não, eu namorei com algumas pessoas ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca realmente encontrei alguém a altura. – Ela não entrou em detalhes, e Chuck não perguntou.

- O que você está fazendo agora que você não trabalha mais para... seu velho emprego?

- Eu pinto.

- Você o quê?

- Eu pinto, Chuck – ela disse, divertida com a reação dele.

- Você quer dizer como... pinturas?

- Sim, pinturas, por quê? Isso surpreende você?

- Isso apenas me pareceu como... bem... parecia que você não era muito criativa. Você não gostava de música...

- Isso não é verdade. Eu amo música. Eu apenas não tinha tempo para ouvir quando estava trabalhando. É uma distração.

- Eu nunca realmente conheci você, não é? – ele disse tristemente.

- Você me conhece melhor do que eu queria que conhecesse. Você pode não saber sobre minhas distrações e algo sobre o meu comportamento, mas você me conhece de uma forma que ninguém mais conhece.

Eles se olharam em silêncio. Chuck não podia limpar o nó na garganta e os olhos de Sarah pareciam mais úmidos do que o normal.

Uma mulher na mesa ao lado deles tinha ouvido a conversa e viu o olhar que eles compartilhavam. Ela deu uma cotovelada em sua namorada sentada ao seu lado e sussurrou para as outras mulheres da mesa. Nem Chuck nem Sarah pareciam estar cientes disso.

- Bem, chega dos velhos tempos. Conte-me sobre você. O que você está fazendo agora?

- Eu sou um Gerente de Controle de Engenharia para a Rockwell Automation. Eu tenho trabalhado para eles pelos últimos 12 anos.

- Você gosta disso?

- Sim, eu sou bom nisso e eu tenho um monte de amigos com quem eu trabalho. Nós jogamos poker toda terça. Contudo, está tudo bem.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por ouvir isso. Eu sempre quis que você fosse feliz.

Chuck não soube o que dizer e se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável com Sarah expondo seus sentimentos por ele. Não era a Sarah que ele se lembrava.

- Bem Sarah, eu acho que eu deveria ir embora. Foi ótimo conversar com você. – Chuck sentiu como se devesse ter mais respeito por Tara por relembrar por horas com a mulher que ela sentiu que nunca poderia competir.

Estava óbvio que Sarah estava desapontada que Chuck estava indo embora, mas pôs uma expressão corajosa.

- Foi ótimo conversar com você também, Chuck. Me ligue se você vier a Nova Iorque novamente.

- Algum de vocês já comeu a torta de amora daqui? – a mulher da mesa próxima a deles perguntou. – Eu soube que é a melhor da cidade.

Chuck olhou para Sarah com um olhar questionador.

- Torta de amora é a minha favorita. Adicione um pouco de sorvete de baunilha e eu não posso dizer não.

Sarah fez um sinal para a garçonete deles.

- Duas tortas de amora com sorvete de baunilha, por favor. Oh, e dois cafés também. – Ela sorriu para Chuck lembrando que ele amava café com a sobremesa dele.

As mulheres na mesa ao lado começaram a sussurrar entre si obviamente satisfeitas que o seu esforço para manter Chuck falando com Sarah foi bem sucedido.

- Você viu Bryce de novo? – Chuck perguntou realmente interessado. – Eu nunca vi ou ouvi sobre ele depois que você foi embora.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos duas ou três vezes depois que eu deixei LA. Nada em longo prazo, apenas missões com baixa prioridade.

Chuck atirou a ela um olhar questionador.

- Nada aconteceu entre nós de novo se é isso que está perguntando. Pareceu que depois de LA; Bryce perdeu a atração dele por mim.

Chuck não pode esconder o pequeno sorriso que agraciou seus lábios.

- Ele está bem? Ou será que continua classificado?

- Ele continua no negócio pelo que eu sei. Nós não somos melhores amigos agora então eu não sei se ele me deixaria saber se ele se aposentou.

- Lamento por ouvir isso.

Sarah sorriu para Chuck.

- Realmente? De certo modo eu não acredito nisso Chuck. E se eu tivesse dito a você que Bryce e eu estamos juntos hoje? Você estaria feliz por mim?

- Tudo bem Sarah, você me pegou. Não, eu não ficaria feliz, porque você merece algo melhor do que Bryce. Você perdeu contanto com ele, de qualquer forma, por que... Eu vou apostar que isso tinha que ser feito para você não estar romanticamente envolvida com ele. Eu estou certo?

- Parece que todo mundo notou a forma de Bryce antes de mim. Sim, eu penso que essa é a principal razão por termos perdido contato.

- Então você não sabe como ele está?

- Ele é como o resto de nós, orgulhoso da maioria das coisas que fizemos para nosso país, mas assombrado por poucas coisas que não podemos esquecer.

- O que você não pode esquecer, Sarah?

- Você sabe que eu não posso te contar aquilo. Bem, eu posso te contar isso. Eu sou perseguida pelo modo que eu deixei você há vinte anos, porque eu sei que isso tinha que ser feito para você. Eu não posso dizer quantas horas de sono eu tenho perdido desde aquele incidente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás no tempo conhecendo como eu te conheço, eu teria feito as coisas diferentes.

De novo, Chuck se sentiu um pouco preocupado com Sarah admitindo querer mudar o passado deles. Isso o fez sentir como se ele estivesse traindo Tara quando sentiu que ficou pouco animado com o que Sarah disse.

- O passado é o passado, Sarah. Não há nada que possamos mudar agora.

- Eu sei disso Chuck, é por isso que é tão doloroso para mim.

Ele viu pela primeira vez quão ferida ela estava e aliviou para ela.

- Sarah, eu sinceramente queria que você esquecesse sobre aquilo. Eu não quero que se sinta mal por minha causa. Como se viu, as coisas funcionaram bem para mim.

Sarah ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então, ela começou timidamente.

- Eu não me sinto mal apenas por sua causa, Chuck. Eu me sinto mal pelo que eu perdi também.

Naquele momento ele terminou a sobremesa. A aceitação de Sarah fez o coração dele disparar, mas apenas trouxe recriminações para a consciência dele, quando ele pensou em Tara.

- Bem Sarah, eu deveria...

- Chuck, você gostaria de ver minhas pinturas? Eu tenho um sentimento que eu penso que você poderia estar interessado.

- Você está séria. Você realmente pinta?

- Eu vou provar para você. Minha casa é apenas a dez quarteirões daqui... Eu vou dirigir.

- Você dirige em Nova Iorque?

- Claro. Venha.

Chuck e Sarah se levantaram com Sarah indo na frente. Ela parou bruscamente e disse a Chuck para ir adiante que ela havia deixado as chaves na mesa. Ela assistiu Chuck fazer o caminho para o caixa e então voltar para a mesa que eles tinham compartilhado. Ela acariciou o braço da senhora que disse a eles sobre a torta.

- Eu apenas queria agradecer você. Eu acho que eu o perderia se você não providenciasse quando fez.

A mulher na mesa sorriu calorosamente para Sarah.

- Bem, querida, apenas tenho certeza que ele não vai embora dessa vez.

- Eu prometo que farei o meu melhor. – Sarah disse visto que ela sorriu calorosamente. Ela se virou e encontrou um Chuck que já tinha pagado a conta e esperava por ela na porta da frente.

- Vamos, meu carro está na frente – ela disse visto que liderou o caminho.

- De jeito nenhum. Você está brincando comigo, certo? – Chuck disse quando olhou para o fusca amarelo.

- O quê? A milhagem do gás é boa e é muito verde.

- Mas e sobre os símbolos de paz atrás?

- Acredite ou não, mas eu sou uma pacifista. Eu não acredito que violência vá resolver os problemas.

- Sarah, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu me lembro de você matando pelo menos quatro homens.

- Era o meu trabalho. E, eu tratei com o pior das pessoas, Chuck. Se eu não tivesse seguido o protocolo, eu posso lhe garantir que você não estaria vivo hoje. Mas agora, eu vivo na sociedade em que as regras devem ser seguidas. Eu realmente não acredito que violência resolva os problemas, é o jeito ignorante de sair. – Sarah fez Chuck olhar para baixo; ela não estava disposta a ceder nesse ponto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Não fique tão irritada.

Assim que eles prenderam os cintos de segurança, Chuck não pode superar a mudança de Sarah. A última vez que ele estivera em um carro com ela, fora no Porsche preto dela. Ele voaria rápido para cima e para baixo na estrada. E agora, ela dirigia como uma pessoa velha em seu fusca amarelo com sinais de paz na traseira. Ela dirigiu lentamente na tarde de domingo, mas finalmente eles foram pelo caminho ao apartamento de Sarah.

_- _Aloft apartment**** em Manhattan, a CIA deve ter um bom plano de aposentadoria.

Sarah riu.

- Eles fazem tudo por nós. – Ela disse simplesmente.

Chuck a seguiu pelas escadas do grande edifício de tijolos. Tinha sido completamente renovado. Sarah o levou para um elevador de serviço que lhe servia de elevador. Ela parou no segundo andar e saiu. Chuck a seguiu e assobiou quando olhou em volta.

- Uau, isso é realmente agradável. Eu amo o piso de madeira. É original?

- Sim, levou uma semana para eles serem lixados e outra semana para terminar. Mas eles são bonitos.

Era um típico loft apartment, completamente aberto com uma cozinha, um quarto e um estúdio sendo apenas como os cômodos visíveis. O banheiro deve ser escondido, Chuck pensou.

- Aqui é o estúdio. – Sarah disse assim que levou Chuck ao seu ponto de interesse.

Chuck viu pinturas em todo lugar. Havia provavelmente um par de centenas de pinturas na coleção dela. Ele andou até uma que o atraiu.Observou-a por um segundo antes de olhar em dúvida para Sarah.

- Isso é o que eu penso que é? – ele perguntou. – Não é você e eu no telhado antes daquele agente, que eu não lembro o nome, levar um tiro.

- Longshore.

- Sim, é isso. Essa não é uma imagem de mim e você...?

- Sim, é.

Chuck pegou a pintura e estudou os detalhes.

- Sarah, isso é realmente bom – ele disse. Olhou mais perto e viu a completa angústia no rosto de Sarah com Chuck e ela juntou as mãos. Ele sentou a imagem para baixo abruptamente. Lembrando as fortes emoções desse tempo de confusão especialmente com a cerimônia da esposa dele amanhã.

Eles olharam do princípio ao fim quase uma centena de pinturas, algumas com uma história de fundo e algumas que Sarah não disse muito. Finalmente, ela disse:

- Há mais uma imagem que eu quero que você veja. Eu quero dar esta a você. – Ela puxou uma pintura de trás de um pano e virou lentamente para Chuck ver. – Eu espero que você goste – ela disse.

Era uma pintura de Tara sentada no sofá deles.

- Eu não entendo... Como você pode ter feito isso?

- Eu pintei pela memória. Pela única vez que nos encontramos. Eu acho que mencionei a ela que eu pintava e que eu pensava que ela poderia ser uma excelente modelo.

Chuck deixou a pintura escorregar de suas mãos assim que ele ouviu o comentário de Sarah. Ele lembrou a ultima vez que ele conversou com Tara antes de ela morrer. Ele sempre quis saber o que ela quis dizer com as palavras que tinha dito. Ele acabou com a confusão que tinha. Olhou para a pintura de Tara e pensou nas palavras dela e apenas ouvindo Sarah dizer que ela mencionou para Tara que ela pintava... Isso tudo fez sentido para ele agora. Ele dominou a dor, a felicidade, a admiração e os outros sentimentos que ele não poderia descrever agora. As mãos dele tremeram assim que ele segurou o topo da pintura.

Tara tinha dito a Chuck que se ele encontrasse a pintora nos próximos anos, não a deixar fugir dessa vez. Fazer o que for necessário para tê-la ao seu lado. Ele nunca tinha entendido o seu significado até agora. De alguma forma, Tara deve ter encontrado a imagem de Sarah que ele manteve escondida. Ela deve ter reconhecido Sarah e lembrou que ela disse que gostava de pintar. Então, em seu leito de morte, Tara disse que estava tudo bem ficar com Sarah.

- Chuck, você está bem? – Sarah perguntou aflita. Ela caminhou ao lado dele e estendeu a mão. Assim que ela agarrou a mão dele, ele se virou para ela e eles se abraçaram pela primeira vez em vinte anos. Foi um abraço reconfortante assim que Sarah sentiu o corpo de Chuck se convulsionar com ondas de soluços. Ela segurou-o firmemente não entendendo por que ele tinha reagido a sua pintura dessa forma.

Ele se acalmou, mas eles continuaram abraçados. Ela se recusou a abrir mão dele quando sentiu que ele precisava de seu conforto. Assim que ela sentiu ele se afastar, soltou-o.

- Você está bem? – perguntou.

Ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

- Sim, eu estou bem. Eu apenas entendi uma mensagem que Tara me deu antes de morrer. Desculpe por esse teatro. – Ele disse esfregando os olhos.

- Está bem. Eu posso pegar algo para você? Um pouco de chá gelado, talvez?

- Não, eu realmente preciso voltar. Meus sogros devem estar imaginando onde eu fui.

- Eu posso levar você.

- Não, eu vou só pegar um táxi. Obrigado de qualquer forma.

Chuck começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador.

Sarah assistiu ele ir embora em silêncio. A expressão dela mostrava desapontamento.

- Não esqueça Chuck... Se você estiver em Nova Iorque de novo... Você sabe onde eu moro.

Chuck parou muito próximo ao elevador.

- Sarah... Eu tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas amanhã, mas eu estava esperando... Talvez nós possamos ter um copo de café depois de amanhã?

- Eu imaginei que seu avião partiria então? – ela disse tentando não esperar contra a esperança.

- Sim... Mas vôos podem ser mudados.

Eles compartilharam um sorriso e Sarah caminhou em direção a ele até que ficou bem em frente a ele. Ela estendeu a mão e ajeitou-lhe a gola da camisa, terminando com um soco no peito dele.

- Eu esperei vinte anos por esse café, por favor, não se atrase.

Chuck riu baixinho fazendo sua cabeça balançar para cima e para baixo. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou as dela, e ficou olhando para ela com isto.

- Sem chances – ele disse assim que pisou no elevador e desapareceu.

Mas depois de um momento Sarah ouviu o elevador retornar. Chuck não se preocupou em abrir a wire door*****e apenas falou através disso.

- Você sabe Sarah... Às vezes as coisas não são destinadas a ser assim... Mas se são... Nem vinte anos podem mudar isso.

- Eu vejo você depois, Chuck – ela disse assim que se virou para ir para sua cozinha sorrindo.

- Conte com isso. – Chuck disse assim que o elevador desceu.

* * *

**Glossário**

*Rueben - é o nome de um tipo de comida

**Killians – é um tipo de cerveja americana

***Tuna Sub – é um tipo de sanduíche da Subway feito de atum.

****Loft Apartment – são apartamentos feitos onde eram antigos armazéns. Eles são muito abertos e com nenhuma ou poucas paredes.

*****Wire Door – elevadores antigos em loft apartments muitas vezes usam elevadores de carga que são feitos de fios grossos. Assim, a porta seria feita do mesmo material.


End file.
